Virtual reality games played by displaying an image of virtual space on a head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) worn on the head of a player are understood in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-200162, for example). An example HMD may include, in an example configuration, a gyro sensor, with which the movement of the head of the player is detectable. When the player moves his/her head, the HMD changes the image displayed on the display in order to follow the movement of the head of the player. When the game image follows the movement of the head of the player as mentioned here, the player may stay more immersed in the game, and may accordingly be able to concentrate more on the game.
Virtual reality games, like other games, may sometimes provide information to a user; for example, they may display hints on the progress of the game, or may display menu items. However, this is most often accomplished by displaying a button, such as a menu button, together with an image of virtual space, such that when the button is selected, information may be provided. However, this results in a significantly reduced sense of immersion in the virtual space. Such a problem is not limited to virtual reality games, and may be present in a variety of displays of images of virtual space.